BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko
BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko (BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows) on kolmas BIONICLE-elokuva. Se keskittyy Toa Hordikoihin, kun nämä yrittävät saada vanhat olomuotonsa takaisin ja pelastaa Metru Nuihin jääneet Matoranit. Juoni Makuta Teridax oli vangittuna Toa Metrujen aiemmin luomaan Toa-sinettiin. Roodaka oli Teridaxin luona ja raapaisi sinetistä palan. Toa Metrut palasivat Metru Nuille Vahki-kuljetusaluksellaan. He joutuivat myrskyyn Hopeisella merellä ja haaksirikkoutuivat Metru Nuin rannalle. Toat lähtivät kävellen hakemaan saarella Matoran-säiliöissä nukkuvia Matoraneja. He näkivät, että saari oli verkkojen peitossa ja monet vaaralliset Rahit liikkuivat vapaina. Toa Whenua arveli, että Onu-Metrun Arkistot olivat rikkoutuneet ja siellä säilytetyt Rahit vapautuneet. Hänen mukaansa verkot olivat Visorak-olentojen työtä. Toat yrittivät jatkaa eteenpäin, mutta joukko Visorakeja yllätti heidät ja lamautti heidät Rhotuka-pyörittimillään. Yksi Visorak Keelerak meni Coliseumiin tiedottamaan Visorak-laumojen johtajalle Sidorakille, että he olivat kohdanneet Toia ja kaapanneet nämä. Sidorak lähti katsomaan Toia. Toat olivat Visorakien kutomissa verkkokoteloissa, jotka riippuivat verkoista Metru Nuin yllä. Sidorak käski Keelerakia pudottamaan heidät, mutta Roodaka tuli ja pysäytti tämän. Hän kertoi Sidorakille haluavansa Toien ruumiit. Toat alkoivat Visorakien myrkyn vaikutuksesta muuttua Toa Hordikoiksi. Verkkokotelot hajosivat ja he putosivat kokonaan muuttuneina. Rahagat tulivat lentäen Toien luo ja ottivat nämä kiinni. Samaan aikaan Roodaka laittoi Teridaxin sinetistä palan haarniskaansa. Toat pääsivät turvallisesti alas ja keskustelivat keskenään. Rahaga Norik tuli ja pyysi heitä kuuntelemaan. Roodaka puhui Teridaxille suuren kristallin kautta. Hän suunnitteli Toien elementaalivoimien imemistä vapauttaakseen Teridaxin. Yksi Keelerak tuli kertomaan hänelle, että Rahagat olivat pelastaneet Toat ja nämä olivat yhä elossa. Toat puhuivat Norikin kanssa. Norik kertoi Keetongusta, tarunomaisesta Rahista, joka olisi ainoa toivo Visorakeja vastaan ja pyysi Toia etsimään tämän. Muut Rahagat tulivat ja Norik esitteli heidät. Norik kertoi, että monet epäilivät Keetongun olemassaoloa, mutta hän itse uskoi. Vakama muistutti, että Toien tuli pelastaa Matoranit, mutta Norik huomautti, ettei hän osannut käyttää uusia voimiaan. Vakama hermostui ja lähti kävelemään pois. Vakama kohtasi mutatoituneen Muakan. Muaka yritti hyökätä, mutta Vakama pelotti sen pois Rhotuka-laukaisimellaan. Norik tuli puhumaan hänelle, mutta hän lähti jälleen pois. Norik palasi muiden Toien luo. Vakama tuli Visorakien yllättämäksi. Hän yritti puolustautua, mutta jäi alakynteen. Visorakit vangitsivat hänet ja veivät hänet Roodakan luo. Roodaka kertoi, että hänellä oli ehdotus Vakamalle. Muut Toat ja Rahagat olivat Suuren temppelin lähellä. He lähtivät kulkemaan temppelille. Roodaka yritti saada Vakaman puolelleen ja vakuutti hänelle, ettei hän tarvinnut muita Toia. Hän näytti Vakamalle Ta-Metrun nykyisen tilan. Samalla Rahagat lähtivät Suureen temppeliin. Toat päättivät jäädä ulos nykyisten olomuotojensa vuoksi. Norik käski heitä vartioimaan portteja. Roodaka tarjosi Vakamalle Ta-Metrua hallittavaksi, jos tämä liittyisi hänen puolelleen ja johtaisi Visorakeja. Vakama suostui. Suuressa temppelissä Rahagat tutkivat vanhoja kirjoituksia. Norik käski muita Rahagoita lähtemään ja sanoi tulevansa perässä. Hän kuuli ääniä ja kohtasi Vakaman. Tämä hyökkäsi hänen kimppuunsa. Toat ihmettelivät, kun Rahagat eivät olleet palanneet. He näkivät Suuren temppelin vahingoittuneen ja menivät sisälle etsimään Rahagoita. He löysivät Norikin, joka oli jäänyt kivien alle ansaan, ja vapauttivat hänet. Norik kertoi, että Vakama oli tehnyt tämän. Samalla Vakama lähti Coliseumille. Hän puhui Sidorakin kanssa ovella yhteysjärjestelmän välityksellä ja kertoi vaihtaneensa puolta. Hän näytti viittä Rahagaa, jotka oli vanginnut ja tuonut mukanaan. Sidorak päästi Vakaman sisään rakennukseen. Norik alkoi muiden Toien kanssa etsimään Keetongua. He lähtivät seuraamaan virtaa Suuren temppelin kirjoitusten mukaisesti. Vakama puhui vangittujen Rahagojen kanssa. Roodaka tuli hänen luokseen ja kutsui hänet katsomaan tulevaisuuteensa. Norik ja muut Toat seurasivat virtaa halki Metru Nuin ja päätyivät Ko-Metruun, jossa se päättyi jäätyneestä Protodermiksesta muodostuneeseen torniin. Roodaka vei Vakaman Sidorakille ja kertoi, että muut viisi Toaa tulisivat varmasti tämän luokse ja heidätkin voitaisiin käännyttää. Sidorak vei Vakaman katsomaan valtavaa Visorak-laumaa Coliseumissa. Norik ja muut Toat olivat vanhassa kammiossa. Norik kutsui Keetongua ja tämä nousi jäätyneestä altaasta. Toat kertoivat tälle tapahtuneesta. Keetongu kertoi, että Toien tulisi käyttää uusia voimiaan voidakseen pelastaa Vakaman ja tarjosi apua. Myöhemmin viisi Toaa menivät Coliseumille. Vakama lähetti Visorakit heidän kimppuunsa, kun he eivät suostuneet tulemaan hänen puolelleen. Toat lensivät Rhotukoillaan pakoon lauman keskeltä. Matau jatkoi korkeammalle, kun muut laskeutuivat ja alkoivat taistella Visorakeja vastaan. Keetongu kiipesi Coliseumin tornia ylös. Vakama, Sidorak ja Roodaka huomasivat hänet. Sidorak ja Roodaka lähtivät kohtaamaan Keetongun. Vakama lähti vangittujen Rahagojen luokse, mutta Matau tuli ja vei hänet toisaalle. Hän yritti puhua Vakaman takaisin puolelleen, mutta tämä ei suostunut. Sidorak yritti ampua Keetongua voimillaan, mutta ei osunut. Lopulta Roodaka ampui Keetongua ja osui pudottaen tämän alas. Hän sanoi, että olisi hyvä varmistaa, oliko Rahi kuollut. Vakama ja Matau taistelivat toisiaan vastaan. Vakama lennätti Mataun Rhotukallaan, mutta tämä sai otteen kielekkeen reunasta ja roikkui siitä. Roodaka ja Sidorak olivat menneet Keetongun luo. Rahi oli vielä elossa. Roodaka jätti Sidorakin yksin ja Keetongu tappoi tämän. Norik lensi vangittujen Rahagojen luo ja vapautti nämä. Kaikki kuusi lähtivät kohti alhaalla käytävää taistelua, jossa Toa Hordikat oli piiritetty. Rahagat liittyivät taisteluun auttaakseen Toia. Ylhäällä Vakama astui Mataun käden päälle ja oli pudottamassa tämän, kun Matau muistutti häntä yhtenäisyydestä ja Toien tehtävästä pelastaa Matoranit. Vakama otti jalkansa pois Mataun käden päältä. Mataun ote lipesi ja hän putosi. Vakama hyppäsi hänen peräänsä riippuen köynnöksestä ja sai hänet kiinni. Köynnös sinkosi heidät takaisin ylös. Neljä muuta Toa Hordikaa ja Rahagat olivat jälleen Visorakien piirittämiä. Yhtäkkiä Visorakit perääntyivät ja Toia sekä Rahagoita ammuttiin Rhotukalla. Roodaka tuli heidän luokseen ratsastaen Visorak Kahgarakilla. Hän huomasi, että Ilman Toa puuttui. Vakama tuli tuomaan Mataun esittäen olevansa yhä Roodakan puolella. Viisi muuta Toaa ampuivat Roodakaa elementaalisilla Rhotukoillaan. Vakama paljasti olevansa Toien puolella. Hän käski Visorakit lähtemään ja kertoi niille, että ne olivat nyt vapaita. Vakama ampui Roodakaa omalla Rhotukallaan. Yhdistyneet elementaalivoimat rikkoivat Toa-sinetin, johon Makuta Teridax oli vangittu, Roodakan haarniskaansa laittaman sinetin palan välityksellä. Teridax vapautui ja siirsi Roodakan muualle. Norik kertoi Vakamalle, mitä oli tapahtunut. Toat ja Rahagat huomasivat Keetongun ja auttoivat tämän pystyyn. Vakama pyysi Keetongua muuttamaan Toat takaisin entiselleen. Keetongu suostui ja palautti heidät tavallisiksi Toiksi. Toat lähtivät hakemaan Metru Nuin Matoran-säiliöt. Rahagoiden ja Keetongun avustuksella he lastasivat säiliöt rakentamiinsa ilmalaivoihin. Matau asettui ohjaamaan ketjun ensimmäistä ilmalaivaa ja muut Toat olivat sen kannella. He huomasivat, että Makuta Teridax oli todella vapautunut Toa-sinetistä. 1 000 vuotta myöhemmin Turagaksi muuttunut Vakama lopetti kertomuksensa Metru Nuin tapahtumista. Lisämateriaali Varjojen verkon DVD-julkaisussa on elokuvan lisäksi lisämateriaalia. *'BIONICLE-musiikki:' All Insane Kids -yhtyeen kappale Caught in a Dream. *'Nettielokuva:' Toa Hordika and the Mask of Light -verkkoanimaation kaksi ensimmäistä osaa. *'Tutkija:' Whenuan selostama hahmogalleria, jossa voi valita hahmon tai hahmoryhmän saadakseen lisätietoa aiheesta. Valittavana ovat Roodaka, Sidorak, Visorak Keelerak, Makuta ja Rahagat. Jos katsoja valitsee Rahagat, aukeaa uusi valikko, jossa voi valita yksittäisen Rahagan saadakseen lisätietoa hänestä. *'BIONICLE-extrat:' Kolme BIONICLE-settien mainosta näytetään peräkkäin. Ensin näytetään Toa Hagah -mainos, sitten Toa Hordika -mainos ja lopuksi Visorak-mainos. *'Sarjakuva:' Shadow Play -sarjakuva animoituna, ääninäyttelyn ja -tehosteiden kanssa. Hahmot *Toa Metrut / Toa Hordikat **Matau **Nokama **Nuju **Onewa **Vakama **Whenua *Rahagat **Bomonga **Gaaki **Iruini **Kualus **Norik **Pouks *Sidorak *Roodaka *Keetongu *Makuta Teridax (pieni esiintyminen) Katso myös *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' Luokka:Elokuvat